Natural Disaster, A Beautiful lie
by jesscaa
Summary: Twilight/High School Musical. He couldn't help himself, the overwhelming feeling that his stomach and mind engaged in at the mere sight of her was remarkable. He had definitely redefined her standards, in ways that she wasn't sure possible. In any way.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical or Twilight characters used in this story.

**A/N:** As you can tell this is a Twilight and High School Musical crossover. **If you do not like Twilight please do not bother even reading.** It's pointless if you already know your going to not like it because of the characters. The criticism I want should be based on my writing and ideas. Not on the characters. If you like it, or if you don't, please review. I don't want to waste my time if no one's going to read this story. It's not very long but I hope you enjoy. Thank you very much :)

* * *

Had this been the first time he faced the never ending agony of starting over, he would have been absolutely destroyed. But upon his graduation at Forks High School he knew his time had come to a sorry end. Yes, the past years of his "high school career" had been rather delightful. Full of romance, fear, endless trouble, and mere happiness. For once he had felt maybe he actually belonged. For a moment _he_ even began to believe that he was eighteen. Yet Unfortunately this was an adventure he'd face alone. As his brothers and sisters had come to the decision that they would like to live their own lives and that they would not like to participate in high school for literally the hundredth time.

Yet these thoughts were no consultation of his strong emotion, passion rather, for Bella. As it is she had her own life to attend to as did he. With a simple goodbye he was ready to start over. He didn't exactly know how many times exactly he had gone through this, but he looked to every move with enthusiasm. After all, life was a grand adventure in his mind. He could accept the way things were or be miserable. Being miserable was absolutely not an option. With that thought in mind, his attitude was more than pleasant. The overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach was hardly containable. New Mexico. He hadn't been here in many years. Fifty-three to be exact. As excited as he was he found himself more and more weary with each passing second. Sleeping was something he had become accustomed to. Not comfortably but he had gotten used to it. Pressing his head to the hot window he felt it's burn tingle his face.

"Edward!" Carlisle suppressed a slight chuckle as he took a look into the back seat.

"Is it time already?" Edward's smirk gave away his fake dread at the fact they had reached their new home, and in less than an hour he would be attending his new high school, East High was it?

---------------------

"Senior year baby!" Troy bolted up the front stairway with such excitement Gabriella and Chad couldn't help but feel his radiant energy and give in to his laughter.

"Another year of hard work, might I add. As excellent scholars i know that we will have time for work and little play. Am I correct?" Taylor slightly frowned at the others' enthusiasm as she walked up beside Gabriella.

The gang exchanged glances before bursting in laughter. Even Taylor couldn't help but a let out a chuckle. This was her senior year, and as much as she wanted to graduate in the top percent she knew she had to enjoy high school while she had it.

"Yo this year, who knows I might actually go to Prom." Chad gave Taylor a toothy grin, placing his arm around Taylor before she shrugged him off with laughter.

"Well I know me and my girl, definitely have reserved a spot for Prom." Troy sweetly took Gabriella's hands in his as they stood by the red and white lockers. With no response Gabriella's face looked slightly complacent as she stared past Troy. Her eyes fixed on a certain tall boy with pale white skin.

Chad took one look to where her eyes had wandered over, and altogether his face went from excitement to caution. Taylor too noticed and pondered whther to take this into any serious thought. After all, Gabriella loved Troy...right? Taylor did have to admit the boy looked rather extraordinary. Like nothing she had seen before.

"Uh we'll just go now. Catch you later, Troy!" Chad took Taylor's hand in his and pulled her off without another word.

Troy looked to Gabriella, who was still dazed by the boy's mere appearance. "Gabriella!" Troy snapped waving a quick hand before her eyes.

"Yeah!" Gabriella jumped and her immediate response was all Troy needed to know she had in fact been in a trance. Her cheeks now a shade of red she looked to the floor. After a moment she looked up and smiled as if the events that took place momenta before had indeed not happened. "You know I love you."

Troy sighed as though what had happened had slowly eaten at him.

"Troy?"

Looking to her once more he turned around before turning back quickly and picking the fragile girl up off the floor. She giggled in delight, her cheeks now red from laughing. Swinging her around he held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

"Put me down before you make me late wildcat." She suppressed another chuckle before he gently set her down as she headed the opposite way.

Placing her bag on the floor she signed into the front office. She had so much free time even during school she didn't know what to do with it. She had already completed several classes the years before, giving her at least two free periods. During which she did office work. She got a long very well with the front ladies and the principle so it was no bother having her around.

"Edward Cullen... Right this way sir. Unfortunately our guide is absent this day but we do have a replacement who I know would be very glad to show you around. Miss Gabriella?" Sheryl, a front office worker, led Edward into the room where Gabriella sat on the computer. Making up equations for Ms. Bradley's freshmen math class. Looking up Gabriella smiled before seeing the same pale face she had seen before. Never had she seen such striking features on a young man. He left her speechless, her mouth half open she realized she was gawking.

"Uhm hey." Gabriella rose quickly only to knock down her coffee she had prepared moments before. "Crap." She mumbled looking for a towel of some sort to wipe it up.

Sherly laughed,"Gabriella don't worry about it sweetie. I'll clean it up. Here's Edward's schedule I need you to show him around. Maybe hang out with him for the day. His records show he is very intelligent. He has two free periods as well. I took the liberty of copying down your schedule so that his matches yours."

"Great." Gabriella half frowned before taking the paper in her own hands. "Right this way."

Reaching for the handle she felt a cold hand on top of hers. Startled she looked up. His hands were frighteningly cold.

"After you." The smirk that lie on his face was not one of cocky humor, but of generosity. One she noticed he had quite often.

"Thank you." Walking out the door she showed him the doors of all his classes and explained where exactly each hallway was. She found that he was quite the quiet gentlemen. He barely spoke few words.

"Uh and that's it." Gabriella smiled as they came to a stop in the cafeteria.

"Thank you." He smiled politely shaking her hand. "I haven't gotten the chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

Gariella was taken back. This was the first full sentence he had spoken to her since they met in the front office.

After a moment of silence he smirked, yet again. "..And you are?"

"Oh!" Realizing she had not yet replied to his previous statement she blushed. "Gabriella Montez."

"Oh well its a pleasure to meet you Gabriella."

Smiling she took a seat at one of the red cafeteria tables and placed his schedule down too.

"Well I guess were going to take a seat then." He took a seat across from her.

"Oh sorry." She laughed looking at his eyes. There was something that was indeed very mysterious. His whole apparel was very intriguing. But his eyes.. they were like nothing she had ever seen.

"You have a beautiful smile." He looked to her with pleasure and she couldn't help but smile even bigger.

Before long she found herself caught in a deep conversation with him. He was definitely wise beyond his year. The literature he described, it was remarkable. As if he had been there when Romeo and Juliet was written. He was the only one she found that she could uphold a lively conversation with about the honest work of Earth and the people in it. His views and opinions caught her by surprise. Before she knew it the bell sounded, frightening both of them as they jumped in their seats. Realizing it had been the bell they began to laugh.

"Gabriella!" Tory bounded down the steps. The site of her sitting with the strange boy from earlier was less than pleasing. But he trusted Gabriella, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey! Troy, this is Edward." Gabriella gave Troy a quick hug and turned to the pale boy with bright eyes at the table.

"Hey man, it's nice to meet you." Troy flashed a bright smile. The last thing he needed was to come off as displeased about earlier.

"As well as you." Edward half grinned and got up from the table.

"I have to take Edward to his next class, if you don't mind?"

"Oh no of course babe. I'll see you later? Remember lunch at our special spot." Troy reminded her placing a finger under her chin so that her eyes met his.

"Wouldn't miss it." She giggled before motioning for Edward to follow her to their advanced calculus class.

"Your in love."

"What?!" Gabriella looked to him questioningly before realizing he had been referring to Troy and not himself. "Oh, yeah." Gabriella proceeded in giving him a fake grin. "Is it that obvious?" She laughed attempting to break the silence.

Laughing too Edward gave another smile, "Not obvious. Your presence when your with him. You glow when you see him. As does he when he sees you. He's a very lucky guy."

"Well thank you." Gabriella grinned taking a turn into the D hallway where their next class was waiting."Mr. B, this is Edward."

"Oh Mr. Cullen. Yes I've heard of you."

Edward looked confused, as to whether this was in fact good or bad.

"In a good way of course!"

Edward's frown turned to a smile as he followed Gabriella to the back of the room where two empty seats sat. As she passed the fan that sat on Mr. B's desk her hair flew from the back of her neck before coming back down. Her dark curls cascading down her back.

Stopping in his tracks he turned to see Mr. B staring fiercly at the young girl. Yes, her perfume did smell rather delightful. But Edward could tel when a man was attracted to a woman by her perfume, or her actual scent.

It was like nothing he ever smelled before. Yes, there was Bella. Her scent... remarkable. It pulled him towards her like natural gravity. But Gabriella. Her scent... Stronger than he had ever smelled in all his years, He could tell the same went for Mr.B. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. But with one look at Mr.B, the drool dripping down his chin he raced for Gabriella.

"Get down!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah yeah it's not anything special. But I hadn't written in a long time which is surpsring because I do love to write. I don't know if I'll continue this sotry. It's just something I had an urge to write, so I did. Tell me how you liked it, criticism is more than welcome. Thank you :)


End file.
